1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a piezoelectric device capable of accommodating a piezoelectric oscillating plate of different sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a piezoelectric oscillating plate is oscillated by applying a voltage to an excitation electrode. Such a piezoelectric oscillating plate, for example, is disposed in a ceramic package, and a piezoelectric device is formed by connecting a connection electrode formed in the ceramic package with an extraction electrode extracted from the excitation electrode. The piezoelectric oscillating plate may have different sizes due to its oscillation frequency. When disposing piezoelectric oscillating plates of different sizes respectively into the ceramic package that has a fixed size, the excitation electrode and the connection electrode of the large-size piezoelectric oscillating plate may cause a short circuit. In addition, the piezoelectric oscillating plate has to be large enough in size to allow an electrical connection between the extraction electrode and the connection electrode. Consequently, a narrow size range of the piezoelectric oscillating plate is acceptable. Therefore, when using piezoelectric oscillating plates of different sizes, the size of the ceramic package or the connection electrode formed in the ceramic package for connecting the extraction electrode of the piezoelectric oscillating plate has to be modified to match with the sizes of the piezoelectric oscillating plates.
On one hand, Patent Reference 1 has disclosed a piezoelectric device capable of accommodating a crystal oscillating plate of different sizes with a ceramic package having a fixed size. According to Patent Reference 1, the crystal oscillating plate of different sizes can be stably disposed in the ceramic package by using auxiliary support plates to support the crystal oscillating plate.